More Important
by Tailsic
Summary: Sonic and Tails have been secretly dating each other for while now, but after they are discover, tensions rise between the two, as they try to figure out what more important to them. This is a Gender Bender Story, Female sonicXFemale Tails


This is a Gender Bender Story, everyone the oppiste gender in this world.

It's a nice and Sunny Afternoon, and long time friends Sonic and Tails are bathing together and having fun, Sonic was massaging Tails's shoulders, when all of a sudden Sonic starts to nibble on Tails right ear.

"hehe, stop that Sonic, it tickles" the young fox giggled.

"Oh come on Tails, you know you like it when i do this" Sonic countining nibbling on Tails's ear, making her blush. "Anyway Tails, how day been?"Sonic asked.

"It been pretty normal, just me me working on stuff" Tails said.

"Like what? Sonic asked.

"Um, well let see, there that new prototype engine i been working on for the Tornado" Tails said.

"Will it work?"

"Hopefully,"

"Hopefully?" Sonic look worried.

"Yeah, sometimes me invention don't turn out as good as i plain" Tails chuckles.

"Sometimes you really worry me Tails," Sonic shakes her head.

"Hehe, anyway, how you day been Sonic? Tails asked.

"Exciting as always, I save the day again from eggwoman, and once again the reporters ask when I'm going to get a Man, I mean seriously, does it look like i need a guy?" Sonic said.

"Nope, you sure don't" Tails nodded

"I mean I am a storng indpended woman, right?"

"Very strong"

"I can take care of myself and other, right?"

"You parictly rised me," Tails added.

"My point exacky, so why do i need a man for?"

"Maybe, to teach you how to swim" Tails laughed

"Oh so you think that funny, uh?" Sonic look at her two tailed friend.

"Yep," Tails giggled and nodded

"Well then, let's see how you like it," Sonic splash water on Tails.

"Hey, stop that" Tails started splashing water back at Sonic

Sonic and Tails contuie playing around as they splash each, the two really did enjoy there time together, the truth of the matter was , these two were in love with each other, and both of them knew it, but due to how there world was, they decide to keep the relationship secret . After few hours of playing around, Sonic and Tails got out of the lake and started drying each other off, after that the two friends decide to head back to the city.

"Hey Tails, you hungry?" Sonic said.

"Yeah, just a little bit" Tails said.

"I there anything you want to eat?" Sonic asked

"The usually will be fine" Tails smiled.

"HEY SONIC BABY!" Sonic crinling at the sound of that voice.

"Please don't let that be who i think it is" Sonic wishes as she turns anround to see none other then her crazy Pink FanBoy, Andy.

"How my little blueberries muffin doing?" Andy asked.

"I was doing fine until you show up" Sonic rolled her eyes.

"So are you ready to go on our date now?" Andy smiled.

"Andy, for the 389 time, I am not going out with you!" Sonic said.

"When we get to 400, do i when a prize" Andy making a gesture of him wanted a kiss.

"*sign* Andy there a word for people like you" Sonic sighed.

"Handsome, Sexy, Strong, Good looking?" Andy trying to guess.

"I was thinking more around the lines of stocker" Sonic said.

"Well i can't help it, i'm the stocker of love" Andy gets down on his knees.

"Andy there are just so many thing wrong with that sentence you just say" Sonic shaking her head.

"If love is wrong, i don't want to be right," Andy said.

"Tell you what Andy, why don't you go back to your place, order some pizza, and i'l go back to my place and find some a lot for fitting to wear, and i'll met you back at your place so we can have a lot of fun," Sonic rubbing Andy chin.

"Oh boy, I'm on it sweet thing," Andy hurry back to his place.

"Your not going, aren't you"Tails asked.

"Of course not, I already told the guy 389 times that I'm not going on a date with him, why he though i was serious now is beyond me" Sonic smiled

Both Sonic and Tails Laughed at Andy stupidity

"Come on Tails, let go get something to eat" Sonic puts her right arm around Tails and they walk together to the nears restranaut, not knowing they were being followed.

Sonic and Tails arrive at a nice little restranut called Molasses, Once there they found a place to sit and order an lager Pepperoni Pizza, they slit the Pizza down the middle and both of them took four pieces each.

"Man I love Pizza" Sonic said taking a big bite out of one of her slices.

"Me too" Tails nodded as she bit a slice too.

"So Tails, do you have any plans Tomorrow? Sonic asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Tails said.

"Twinie Park, is adding a new attraction, and I want to take you with me to ride it" Sonic said.

"And what's this New attraction of there?" Tails asked.

"It a new ride called the Bullet Coaster, they said it moves as fast as me" Sonic smirk as she though of a amunsment park ride being as fast as her.

"Yeah, I would like to see that" Tails smiled.

"Ok then, it a date" Sonic laughed.

Just then some guy carrying an camera jump out from behind some plants and took a picture of Sonic and Tails together, "I need it, I know there was a reason why you never found a guy, It because your an Lesbian!" The man shouted as everyone in the restrtanut gasped.

"Wait it's not what you think" Sonic said.

"I can't wait to get this out, this is big" The reporter said as he ran off. Sonic try to run after the guy, but she and Tails were quickly swarm by tons of people asking them question.

"Sonic are you really a Lesbian?"

"Say it ain't so?"

"Being a Lesbo is disusing"

"Did Eggwoman, blast you with some Lesbian ray or something?

"Why are you dating Tails of all people?"

"Will you be paying your bill now miss?"

"I can't believe i look up to you"

"This is a joke right?"

Sonic grab Tails arm and fights her way threw this crowd, once through she high tail's it out of there with Tails. Sonic rushes them back to Tails house.

"This is bad, really bad" Sonic quickly paces left to right.

"Why is it bad? now that people know, we don't have to hidden are feeling toward each other now" Tails said.

"Tails we been over this before, I'm a Hero, that means people are going to have certain standard for me to meet" Sonic said.

"But this standard can't be more important then us" Tails said.

"Tails it just not that sample" Sonic said.

"Well then, I'll make it simple, since your image is more important then us being together, we're though!" Tails shouted.

"What, Tails you can't be serious, don't you think you overreacting?" Sonic said.

"Overreacting? your choosing your reputation, over me!" Tails shouted.

"May so, but your not putting my feeling into place" Sonic said.

"Your feeling?" Tails look confused.

"Yes, my feeling on this matter, all i'm hearing from you is, I want this, I want that. I want things to be the way I like it, your acting like a child Tails," Sonic said

"A child? I'm acting like a child?" Tails said in disbelieve at what her friend said.

"Yes" Sonic said.

"Well excuse me miss I never take anything seriously, life is noting but a big joke to you isn't it Sonic?" Tails said.

"Hey I live me life to the fullest" Sonic said.

"And yet you hid the fact that we were dating" Tails staring at Sonic with a look that could pierce right threw her.

"Well i guess that does matter now, because it over now" Sonic making a look to rival it.

"I guess so" Tails said.

"Fine!" Sonic shouted

"Fine!" Tails shouted back as she enter her house and slams the door and Sonic runs off to parts unknown.

End Of Chapter


End file.
